MiDnIgHt MoOn
by Black kye
Summary: Jacob,convertido en lobo,no ha dejado de correr...¿Y si no estuviera todo perdido?,¿Y si hablaba a solas con Edward para que no convirtiera a Bella en un vampiro?. Lo que no sospecha es en lo que realmente piensa Edward...


MIDNIGHT MOON

MIDNIGHT MOON

**1. DARK KISSES**

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único que quería era dejar de pensar en lo que había perdido. Tanto tiempo intentando que ella comprendiera que la mejor opción era él y cuando al fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada, no lo había escogido. Estaba seguro de que su elección no era la correcta; al lado del chupasangre lo único que le esperaba era frío, frío y oscuridad. ¿Cómo podía desear eso?

Mientras pensaba en Bella, Jacob empezó a recuperar su forma humana. Había llegado a orillas de un lago; notaba la brisa en su cuerpo. Cogió una piedra y la lanzó al agua.

Tenia que haber luchado más por ella. Se dijo a si mismo

Mientras veía como las piedras formaban círculos en el lago volvió a pensar… ¿Y si no estuviera todo perdido? Si, no había manera de convencer a Bella… Pero, ¿y al chupasangre?... Todavía no podía darse por vencido, eso lo dejaría para cuando la hubieran convertido en una de ellos. Volvió a convertirse en lobo, esta vez si tenía un destino claro… La casa de los Cullen; sabía donde estaba, pues ya había estado allí. El camino se le hizo corto, cuando se acercó a la puerta vio una figura que le observaba desde la puerta. Era esa pequeña chupasangres, Alice.

¿A qué has venido? Nuestro futuro ha desparecido de mis visiones al aparecer tú. Dijo Alice

No he venido a hacer nada malo, solo quiero hablar con Edward sobre Bella. Respondió. En el fondo no le caía tan mal esa pequeña.

En ese momento Edward atravesó el umbral de la puerta

Tranquila Alice, ya se a lo que viene, puedes volver con Jasper; y no te preocupes.

Chupasan… Edward (pronunciar el nombre de su eterno enemigo le dolía en el alma). Bella no entiende las consecuencias de su decisión, no puedes acabar con su vida. Ahora no ve más allá de ti, de lo que tú le puedes ofreces; pero tiene un mundo por descubrir, emociones que todavía no ha experimentado, sueños que no ha cumplido…

Soy el primero que sabe que la decisión que ha tomado no es la correcta.

Jacob experimentó una sensación de alivio, al fin había conseguido que entendiera que era lo mejor para Bella.

Pero es su decisión, Jacob. Ha decidido que no puede vivir sin mí y yo, desde luego, no concibo mi existencia sin ella a mi lado.

¡No podéis ser tan egoístas! Grito Jacob

¿Quién es el egoísta, Jacob? Lo único que has hecho a lo largo de todo este tiempo es intentar conquistar a Bella. No niegues que la quieres para ti, solo para ti. Eso es ser egoísta. Ya renuncie a ella una vez, y no lo volveré a hacer.

Una vez más Jacob entendió que había perdido; lo había intentado todo y había fracasado.

Bella no era una parte importante de su vida, era imprescindible. No podía evitar luchar. Cada segundo de su existencia estaba dedicado a ella, tenían algo especial… e iba a echarlo todo a perder por algo que una vez fue humano, pero ya no. ¿Cómo podía una persona ser capaz de acabar con la vida de la que más ama?, ¿Cómo puede desear que deje de vivir, de respirar, de sentir? Sabía que Edward no quería que Bella acabara como él, pero aun así había aceptado.

Bella, mi Bella… pensó.

Mientras Jacob estaba absorto en sus pensamientos Edward los escuchaba con detenimiento. En realidad sentía lastima por él; sabia que si Bella no le hubiera elegido no hubiera querido seguir viviendo (o lo que fuera que hacían ellos). Poco a poco empezó a acercarse. Un paso, dos pasos… Cada vez estaba más cerca. Jacob parecía no darse cuenta.

De repente Jacob alzó la vista, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Sintió un escalofrío desde la punta de los dedos hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir el frío, pero aun así fue una sensación placentera. Allí estaba él, un licántropo… ¡Besando a un vampiro! Edward se había lanzado sobre él, presionando sus labios contra los suyos con fuerza. Era una sensación extraña. Pero estaba tan a gusto…

Un momento, pensó. Entonces apartó a Edward apoyando las manos en sus hombros. ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

No hace falta que te enfades, perrito… Acepta el hecho de que en el fondo te ha gustado. Dijo Edward con una sonrisa pícara.

En realidad es muy bueno bes…

Edward le leyó el pensamiento y respondió antes de que acabara de pensar

Lo se, me lo dicen muy a menudo.

Jacob no pudo aguantar más. Notaba que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar… y no quería transformarse… no ahora… Estaba en su territorio, además, rompería el tratado… pero ante todo tendría que enfrentarse a Bella. Decidió salir de la habitación cerrando de un portazo. Edward se quedo de pie, sonriendo.

Cuando salió de la casa Jacob se sentía furioso; estaba furioso con Edward, pero sobre todo consigo mismo, ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado enredar? En realidad no sabia que era lo que más le había molestado… Si era el hecho de que un vampiro le había besado, o el hecho de que hubiera sido otro chico.

Se sonrojó al pensar que por un momento su mundo se había parado…

¿Así que esto es lo que siente Bellas al besarlo? Pensó

Notaba que la cara le ardía, ¡Que diferencia con el frío que había sentido momentos antes! De repente, oyó una risa y al girarse a ver quien era vio a Edward observándole fijamente desde la puerta. Jacob volvió a sonrojarse. Su cuerpo empezó a contraerse en espasmos, hasta que acabó de nuevo convertido en lobo… Entonces empezó a correr hasta que la casa de los Cullen desapareció a sus espaldas. Alice apareció detrás de Edward:

Edward, no se lo que has hecho, ni quiero saberlo… Pero…

¿Si, Alice? Contestó Edward

Apestas

Edward comenzó a reírse de nuevo… Hacia mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

**THE END**


End file.
